Elleynah Stormsummer
"I will always live up to my oath." Elleynah Stormsummer is a field medic and mender of the thalassian militia known as The Sunguard. A young woman born and raised in Silvermoon City, she joined the Sunguard to further repay and defend the only home she ever knew. Having served with distinction and dedication, she is now a Dawnward of the Dawnmenders. A bright and friendly young woman, known for her skills in healing and rapacious thirst for knowledge, has seen the world both on the field and off it with The Sunguard, and takes each chance to learn and grow her skills for the betterment of her people and comrades. =Description= ---- Elleynah is a youthful elf, energetic and lively. She holds herself with a vivacious, controlled grace, as though containing a vast amount of energy without letting it overwhelm her. She stands straight and still, eyes forward and intense when she speaks, giving the conversation her full attention and whoever is speaking the total of her focus. Though she moves with an uneasy grace, its a recent addition to her-- the muscles she’s begun to develop from her time serving in The Sunguard are nascent, but her efforts have started to show. She keeps her curly orange hair messily bound, the wavy flame-hued strands fighting the loose bun she captures them in. Loose, it would hang just past her shoulders, but it's rare for her to keep it down longer than a quick, vigorous brushing and the time it takes to pin it (always a battle) back up. Even with these efforts, some often falls in over her eyes, and she is constantly having to push bangs out of her face. Her spring-green eyes are of no particular note, but with farsightedness another inheritance from her lost family, she has taken to wearing spectacles when reading or at night. Somewhat fair from a life spent in long sleeves, Elleynah has a faint golden tan to her now, but her freckles remain in force, and while the novelty has worn from them, she goes to no effort to prevent them. There's very little to be said about her dress; practical, well tailored but simple and lacking in decoration, it’s every inch the battle mender’s garb. Pockets dot the leather-and-linen pants, vests and belts, canisters and containers holding remedies and trinkets and necessary odds and ends, all of it well-used but taken care of. When out of her practical and professional gear, her clothing is all hand-me-downs, pretty but old-fashioned or well loved. She always wears high collars and long sleeves if she can, and has a great love for the colors of home, even if she cannot wear them frequently. Elleynah usually replies with carefree confidence to queries she's sure of, and terrible shyness if not, though always with respect (until it is lost). Though she tries to keep from gesticulating, she sometimes loses her head when speaking of things dear to her. She strives to be a good listener, and tries not to offer an opinion unless asked. =History= ---- As a young elf, Elleynah's story is not as long or storied as many others; yet as many of those whose youths were marred by The Fall, her past is rife with events both noble and sorrowful. Early Life The youngest daughter of Ehran'ir Stormsummer and his wife, Annalysa, Elleynah was born into the life of a merchant's daughter. Ehran'ir owned a small storefront in the southern part of the city, near the Shepherd's Gate, selling the necessities to the unlanded nobility, the middle class workers and the slumming dilettantes of the city. Elley spent much of her childhood running between the aisles, playing with the merchandise and learning her numbers and letters with the other local children from her graceful and elegant mother. The youngest of three, Elley was the least promising; Hyderic Stormsummer, the eldest, was a mage in training in Dalaran for most of his life, and Baelisian Stormsummer was a sailor and self-propelled forester. Both of Elleynah's siblings were absent for the earliest years of her life, and so as a young girl she enjoyed her own company and that of her neighbors. She would play with their children, and then come home to learn from her mother the ways of her ancestors, nomadic elves who practiced strange magics. Her father, busy with the business and his wife's declining health, was a distant, callous man but provided for his ill wife and daughter as well as he could. Things changed when Annalysa's health took a sharp turn for the worse. Baelisian came back to help her family subsist while Annalysa grew increasingly worse, and Elleynah gre increasingly ignored. Her brothers eviction from Dalaran made a volatile situation worse, and the family started to come apart at the seams. Baelisian and Hyderic, once good friends for all the thirty years separating them, became bitter enemies as they were railed at Ehran'ir and each supported their favored parent. In the middle of this, Elley tried to keep the peace, the years of decline spent hiding from their tirades and soothing the hurts emotional and physical the Stormsummers left on one another. Here she learned how to speak softly, be kind even when harsh words were all that were offered in return, and how to hold in any aches that threatened to break the fragile face of peace lest her efforts be undone as the warring parties all blamed one another for her fragility. One night in spring, Annalysa passed away. Her death took the family by surprise, and the Stormsummers would never be the same. With the loss of their mother, Elleynah was left in the care of her sister. Ehran'ir and Hyderic grew more callous and unkind to the younger elves, bitter from loss and the futility of their efforts. This may have gone on for years, the family slowly unraveling and destroying itself, but another force would rend them from one another with a force unlike any of them could even fatho. The Fall of Quel'thalas The Sunguard ---- =Personality= ---- Relationships Baelisian Stormsummer Varaelian Nil'handril and Kirian Dawnseeker Eyline Dawnforge Cere'thien Blackwood Ithranicus Redarrow Synthiel Cloudseye Nolahn Silverwing =Character Sheets for roll20= ---- Comander Mode: Role: Support 65HP D: 1d10 H: 1d35+5 Combat Medic - Commands Priests of Belore When the High Elves founded Quel’Thalas, they constructed a massive well of magical energies in secret. They named this font of power the Sunwell. The Priests of Belore are the stewards and guardians of this sacred place. They have over time learned to use the magic there to mend the terrible wounds of war. This caste of healers are lightly armored in ceremonial robes and are steeped in mysticism. Channelling: The Priests of Belore channel the energies of the Sunwell through haunting chants and powerful invocation. The more Priests there are upon the battlefield the more exponentially powerful their channelling becomes. Priests of Belore gain 0.5x healing per allied unit of Priests on the battlefield. Sunreaver Vestments: Cost: 2 Commander Points Bonus: All damage is reduced to 1.5x and mod healing is increased by 5. Max healing is increased by 5. If the Sunreavers learned anything while being in the frozen north, it was that the normal attires in Eversong would make them freeze to death. Runic Markings: Cost: 1 Commander Point Bonus: Priests of Belore with runic markings will count as if two Priest units were on the field increasing their healing by 0.5x. It also decreases ranged and melee damage to 1.5x. The Priests of Belore mark their entire bodies with runic tattoos to increase their ability to channel. It’s a tradition that was established before the founding of Quel’Thalas. Hero Mode: Role: Support 45 HP D: 1d12+3: crit on 9-12+3 H: 1d21+4: crit on 18-25 +5 (HP: (lvl/2) -10) +5(Act 3 passive)) (D: (Weapon) (H: 1d15 Base:(+2 Pclass, +2 Healing Mod) Max:(+4 Pclass, +2 Support Role)) Increases plead attempts by +3 and persuasion attempts by +2. Prestige Class: Life-Speaker Healing magic has always been sacred to the Light, but of late, more ways of mending have come to the elves in the form of the monks. With their addition, many elves have learned new ways to shape their magics, precision and anatomical savvy lending to excelled healing and greater control of mana reserves. These individuals are the scholars, the field medics, choosing the practical side of the Light and the Celestials Blessings over the dogma and ceremony. Bonus: -10hp, increases healing rolls by a max of +4 and a base of +2. Increases plead attempts by +3 and persuasion attempts by +2. Skills: Spell-weaving: Whenever you crit on a heal, you may choose another target and heal them for half of your total healing done. Battle-MendingPassive: Support characters may choose to have their heals be split between two players healing either equally. Healers must declare the two targets selected prior to rolling to qualify. Leg sweep: Whenever a staff crits upon a target, that target cannot move its next turn. Priest Skills: Channeled Healing1: The priest calls upon intense concentration to heal a target. The priest can heal a single target for 1-35 and if the roll lands upon 30-35 then the target gains a +15hp shield. Holy Renewal2: The priest calls upon the grace of the light to renew a targets vigor. The priest can heal a target for 1-15 but for the next three turns the target can roll 1-15 for additional healing. Powerword Dominance2: The priest attempts to dominate the mind of an enemy target. The priest deals 1-25 damage and then roll 1-20 for the attempt to mind control the target for a turn. A +12 roll will gain dominion over the targets mind. Cannot be used on boss characters. Prestige Skills: Dynamic Blessing2: The Life-Speaker can choose a single target and until the Life-Speaker’s next turn, all healing on that target will be doubled. May be used in conjunction of a healing spell. Wild Regeneration1: Roll five dice of 1-5. The sum of all three rolls will be the bonus roll on top of any healing the Life-Speaker does for the next three turns. =Photos= ---- File:Elleybyburdwow.png|Art by Burdwow File:Elle_by_rei.png|Art by Reimann File:Elleynah_by_vylla.png|Art by Vylla File:Commission101.png|Art by Bryborg File:Elle_by_avann.png|Art by Avannteth File:Elleybycaeliri.jpg|Art by Caeliri File:Elleandbellembersign.png|Art by Embersign File:Elleyandzalinbyrage.png|Art by Yungrage File:Elle_and_zay_tea.jpg|Art by Pyrar File:Elleysnowbypyrar.jpg|Art by Pyrar File:Elleybywestly.jpg|Art by Westlynn Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Dawnmenders Category:Monks